


Our song

by Demidemon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, 2022, Fluff, Go listen to them if you don't know what I am talking about, Katherine and eden's songs, M/M, Slow Dancing, and long distance love, dan acting a bit childish, dan doesn't want to be alone, lots of cute kisses, phil is going to visit his parents, phil proposes, they are called 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demidemon/pseuds/Demidemon
Summary: Phil is going to visit his parents, but Dan doesn't want him to leave. Saying goodbye turns into slow dancing and Phil proposes and asks dan to come with him to tell his parents. Super mega fluffy.





	Our song

**Author's Note:**

> This was done really quickly because my calculus class was having a free day... so sorry if it isn't the best. I think it turned out cute... please read and review! (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)
> 
> As usual I don't own Dan and Phil or Katherine and Eden or any of the work associated with them.

I wake to the smell of coffee and realize that Phil must already be awake. I debate between heading to the kitchen immediately so that I can spend as much time with him as possible before he heads off to visit his family or pretending to still be asleep in hopes that I might be able to stall his departure. I know he won't leave without saying goodbye to me. I smile at the thought. He's so sweet. 

The decision of whether to pretend to still be asleep or not is made for me when Phil cracks open my door, peering in presumably to check if I am up or not. He smiles upon realizing that I am awake and he walks over to sit on the edge of my bed. I curl myself into his side craving every bit of physical contact that I can get before he has to leave. He lays back against the headboard letting me rest my head on his chest. 

I feel Phil’s fingers twirling through my morning hobbit hair, and although I have only recently decided that I like my curly bed head, it was Phil’s fondness for it that had changed my own feelings towards it. 

He broke the silence of our exchange with a question. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked quietly. I didn’t reply but only whined a bit pulling Phil closer to me. Phil lost his balance when I tugged him toward me and he squeaked as he tumbled down on top of me, unable to stop his fall as his arm was pinned between his side and me. He chuckled and attempted to sit back up. I held onto him tightly though not letting him pull away. He finally relented and curled his free arm around my waist kissing my forehead lightly. “Don’t leave” I mumble into the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“I have to, bear. My parents are expecting me and I bailed on them last time when you got sick.” 

I stick out my lower lip in a pout, but phil only chuckles and cranes his neck to kiss me on the mouth. “I’ll only be gone for two days. You’ll be fine” 

I glare at him halfheartedly. I hate it when he leaves. He’s so down to earth and whenever he’s gone I find myself slipping back into the deep thoughts that had started the original existential crisis. However, I sigh in acceptance and ask Phil if he’ll make me tea. “That new rose one I got” I request and Phil agrees with a fond smile. He runs his fingers through my hair and then begins to untangle his limbs from mine to get up. I clench my arms around him though refusing to let leave. “Bear, I can’t make tea if you don’t let me up.” He chuckles and I grumble something unintelligible before eventually relinquishing my grasp on him. He crawls off the bed leaving me feeling cold. 

I frown with the realization that I won’t be able to rely on his warmth if I get cold at night for the next couple of days. Even though it’s such a little thing, I feel a pang of sadness at the thought of having to sleep alone. I normally sleep in my own room, but the option of crawling into Phil’s bed is a source of comfort. 

I climb out of bed and grab a fleece robe to follow Phil into the kitchen. His presence suddenly seems much more comfortable than my soft duvet. I enter the kitchen just as he’s starting toward my room to bring me the tea. 

I take the cup from him and inhale the calming scent before making a face of mock disgust at his own mug. I like coffee okay, but often tease Phil for being such an addict. He smirks taking a sip and then leaning forward to kiss me. I can still taste the coffee in his mouth and know that that the aftertaste is intentional. I roll my eyes, but don’t pull away from the kiss. When we eventually end it he smirks at me.

“I can tell how much you hate coffee” he teases 

“Oh, shut up.” I respond, unable to keep my lips from turning upward into a wide smile. Phil pokes at my dimple and I turn away blushing slightly. 

Without looking back I take a sip of my tea and feel the atmosphere behind me change. What had moments ago been gentle teasing and cute smiles feels somehow serious now. I turn back to see Phil checking his phone and sigh as I wonder what time he plans on heading off. As though reading my mind Phil sighs “I have to be going in half an hour to get to the train station on time” In a mixture of resignation and determination to make the most of the next half hour I set down my tea, wrapping my arms around Phil and pulling him into me. 

He reaches around behind me to set down his cup as well and I follow his movements as he begins to sway as though to a song only he could hear. “I want to be there so you don’t have to be brave…” He begins singing the song by Katherine and Eden softly and I simply melt. 

Everything about the moment feels perfect in every way. The inevitability of Phil leaving seems distant as we move about the kitchen with no particular synchronization, taking turns singing lines from the song. Although it was slightly cheesy, the song was sweet and we both found it incredibly endearing. We had often joked about the songs by Katherine and Eden being “our-song”. 

As we finish singing Long Distance Love, Phil pulls his phone from his pocket to put on another one of their songs, 2009, and we continue to mumble along to the lyrics and sway across the tiled floor. As usual Phil skips over 2012 to go straight to 2022. I let my grin spread even wider at the prospects of the future. Our dancing evolves to be less of an unsynchronized swaying to something resembling an actual slow dance. I twirl Phil and we both giggle at the uncoordinated move. We are both blushing as we continue to dance. 

I love the song, but I am always worried if Phil feels the same way; if he could really want to marry me someday and settle down… maybe even adopt a kid… My thoughts trail off to the possibilities of the future and I find myself confused by the tug I feel on my arm. 

I refocus on the present to find that Phil is no longer dancing, but has dropped to one knee on the kitchen tile. I feel my heart begin to speed, but don't quite understand why at first. My mind hasn’t fully returned to the present and the details aren’t making sense yet. Phil reaches to the pocket of his jacket and he pulls out a black box and suddenly the gesture makes sense. Wait, does it? Is Phil proposing? Is this real? 

Phil fumbles with the box for a second before clearing his throat weakly, “Dan… Bear?” he says and although I am still reeling from what is happening, I let out a soft laugh at the endearing nickname and feel my eyes beginning to moisten. 

“Y-yes?” I stutter 

“I don’t think I can wait for 2022. Ever since I met you I’ve been falling in love and I want to spend the rest of… well, forever… with you” 

I am crying by now and although Phil is slightly more composed than me I can still see his hands shaking and he is clutching at the ring box so hard that his hands are turning even whiter than his normally pale skin. 

“Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?”

His voice is low and shaky and I find myself sinking to my knees next to him and leaning forward to press my lips to his. I can feel the nervousness radiating off of him and he is still shaking slightly. “Yes” I mumble into the kiss, my face damp with happy tears. I feel Phil relax against me, his sigh of relief tasting like the abandoned coffee on my lips. We break apart eventually and Phil takes my hand sliding on the ring from the box with care. 

As my ability to think gradually returns I look at Phil with a questioning quirk of my eyebrow wondering about the odd timing. “Phil, why’d you pop the question right before leaving me for the weekend?” I ask carefully. Phil hides a bashful smile, his eyes turning to the floor. He mumbles something quietly, but I can't hear his reply. “Phil?” I say, my tone turning to slightly demanding. “I-want-you-to-come-with-me-so-i-can-tell-my-parents?” Phil says again, this time loud enough to be heard, but fast enough that it takes me a minute to understand. “Phil!” I cry in exasperation “you said you were leaving in half an hour… fifteen minutes ago”. Phil’s nervousness appears to have worn off as he replies with a smug “well, i would suggest you go get ready.” He smirks at me. I stare in disbelief at him. I am still in my pyjamas, my hair a mess, with nothing packed. Phil chuckles “I already packed a bag for you” he admitts and I dissolve into laughter pulling Phil off the floor as I stand up as well. 

We somehow make it to the station on time despite my late start and we head off to spend the weekend with Phil’s parents...my future parents-in-law


End file.
